


You're My Kryptonite

by TwerkingOnLenaLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor/pseuds/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor
Summary: Kara and Lena take a hike. Plain and simple, right?





	You're My Kryptonite

At times, they hiked in silence. Hands grasped firmly in one another’s, fingers intertwining with small squeezes from time to time reassuring the other that the silence was comfortable. The only noises heard aside from their heavy breathing came from the relentless wildlife attempting to make it clear to all that this was their home and the soft symphony coming from the rustling of trees as their leaves rubbed dryly together due in part by the drought National City was currently facing.

At times they talked. Playful banter mostly. One of them asked if they were any closer to their destination. The other replied with assurance that they would be arriving soon. They both groaned from exhaustion. They both laughed at each other's current state, but they continued forward.

Until finally after two treacherous hours of trekking up the steep mountainside, they arrived at the very top. 

The view opened up before them as they walked from under the cover of the large tree canopies that had enclosed them. The sun was setting and generously giving way to the moon and stars to take their rightful place across the sky. Colorful hues of pink and purple painted the heavens making the view of their beloved city down below that much more breathtaking.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen such a beautiful view before," Lena gushed as she stepped closer to the cliffs ledge to admire the thousand foot drop below. So many colors worked together to make the moment magical and all she wanted to do was memorize every single detail humanly possible until she was sure she would never be able to forget the way it all exploded deep within her making her feel a million emotions all at once.

"Me either," Kara agreed but the view she had was better. Arms crossed nonchalantly over her chest as she leaned rebellious like against the large trunk of a tree that appeared to have been around since the beginning of time, Kara kept her gaze intently on Lena as she watched the love of her life crouch down and pick up a lonesome dandelion. 

Lena walked over towards Kara with a brilliant smile plastered across her face; her emerald eyes shining brightly like the stars that were slowly starting to appear above them. "Make a wish?" She brought the dandelion inches away from Kara's face and watched her movements closely.

Kara smiled widely and closed the space between them; wrapping her arms tightly around Lena's waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I already have you. There's nothing else I could possibly ask for."

Lena smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips as compensation for having been so charming before resting their foreheads together while she peered lovingly into an oasis of vibrant blue. "Well, there must be something you want? Why else would you bring me all this way?"

Kara grabbed the weed out of Lena's hand and placed it on the ground. "I'll show you." She lead Lena to the middle of the mountain too and pulled Lena close to her. Grabbing Lena by the waist, Kara swayed side to side enticing her girlfriend to mirror her movements.

They danced in perfect sync for a few minutes. A seductive waltz with no space left between them; both feeling each other's heart beating erratically against their own chest. 

They swayed in silence until the beautiful sound of Kara's voice singing directly to her soul broke through the deafening void.

"I would like to know for certain that you have, a truthful and sincere love for me. 

The world doesn't surprise me anymore.

The Sun can be eclipsed.

The oceans can run dry.

The heavens could stop existing.

But it doesn't matter because at least I'll have you.

And the world doesn't surprise me anymore.

The Sun can be eclipsed.

The oceans can run dry.

The heavens could stop existing.

But it doesn't matter because at least I'll have you."

Kara spun Lena around and pulled her back in. Tears evident in the brunettes eyes.

"I have the passionate rays of the sun in your eyes.

I have clashing waves in the sea that are your caresses.

I have heaven, ocean and sea within your embrace and within you breath and in your body and in your kisses that are my entire world."

Kara kicked off of the ground lightly and allowed herself to hover a few feet over the ground with Lena in her arms.

In surprise, Lena threw her arms tightly around Kara's neck and jumped deeper into her firm grasp. "Oh my God. How-?"

Kara smiled as she held Lena effortlessly with one hand and cupped her face with the other before continuing her serenade without replying to Lena question.

"In your kisses I have the fires of volcanos in eruption

In your sighs an intoxicating aroma

Your arms have the attraction of it's personal gravitational pull

And your loving has stolen my heart."

Spinning slowly around above the world below them, Lena stared at the ground in wonder. "I guess this means you're Supergirl?" She looked back at Kara and smiled, "I always knew it."

Kara knelt in the air and brought Lena down to take a seat on her knee. "No matter where I go, what life throws my way, what enemy I face next, I know I'll be alright so long as you're by my side. You were perfectly designed for me."

Lena brought her hands to cover her mouth in surprise as tears threatened to fall yet again. Kara reached inside her breast pocket and pulled out a small steel box. Opening the lid, a ring with a dazzling green gem sparkled brilliantly as it was exposed; earning a loud gasp from Lena. 

Kara's powers began to wane as they drifted towards the ground landing graciously in the exact position they had been in while up in the air.

"This is the last bit of Kryptonite left on Earth. I want us to be equal in strength, in love and in everything in life. You're the only person I trust wholeheartedly with it. You make me weak and strong all at the same time and it's only fitting that the only person in this world who could break me be the owner of it. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

Lena grabbed the ring and when she did, the skin around Kara's face radiated bright green. "Yes," she laughed as she placed the ring on her finger and locked Kara in a frantic kiss. 

An eruption of applause, whistling and cheers brought the newly engaged couple out of their little world as Alex and Maggie walked from behind the cover of trees to congratulate them. Lena buried her face in Kara's chest in embarrassment and giggled when Kara placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, Little Danvers," Maggie hollered as she walked up to Kara and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thanks for helping me translate the song, Mags,” Kara added as she embraced Maggie.

"Congratulations, sister," Alex cried as she grabbed Lena in a tight bear hug. "You treat her right," she turned to Kara while she kept a protective arm slung around Lena's shoulders.

"Always," Kara grabbed Lena by the arm and pulled her into her personal space. "Besides, aren't you supposed to threaten my fiancée here?"

"I like her more than you," Alex replies as she took off running. A rather feeble attempt at running when your sister is the fastest being on Earth.

"Hey! Get back here," Kara laughed as she took off at super speeds; grabbing her sister and propelling them into the sky.

"Let’s get this party started," Winn yelled as James, Eliza and J'onn came out holding balloons, champagne, and food.

"Mom, Kara keeps using her powers. She's not playing fair," Alex whined when they landed back on solid ground in a fit of laughter. 

"Play nice, Kara," Eliza playfully scolded as she grabbed Kara and Lena bringing them both into a loving motherly hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, mom,” Lena replied before looking at Eliza questioningly. “Is it ok if I call you mom or am I pushing it?” 

“Oh, darling. Mom is fine.” Eliza knew of Lena's troubled past with her family and it hurt her deeply that such a successful and beautiful woman had no one aside from them to celebrate with them.

  “Mom, we'll be right back.” Kara said

Kara took Lena into her arms and flew them into the air a few miles away from prying ears, despite the Kryptonite weakening her powers at the slightest touch of Lena.

"Is this everything you dreamed of?" Kara asked as she cradled Lena lightly in her arms.

"That and more. I love you Kara Danvers." Lena stated in bewilderment at the two beautiful oceans that were Kara's eyes as they stared back at hers.

"And I love you, Lena Luthor."

They kissed passionately forgetting the world around them. The first to move away was Lena with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "Wait, you mean to tell me we walked two hours when you could fly this whole time?"

Kara pursed her lips trying to get out of the trouble she found herself in. "Um- coming, Mom!" Kara yelled as she headed back towards the party in hopes to stop Lena from asking anything else.

"Very smooth, Kara. Just wait until I get you home," Lena lowly growled as she lightly pressed her lips to Kara's neck and bit into her now vulnerable flesh.

Kara's body felt like it was on fire. She felt weak and strong with Lena in her arms and the promise of some potentially rough love making outweighed the desire to eat. "Gotta go, guys! Thanks for coming," Kara yelled down to their family and friends.

Using all her energy, Kara flew away from the cheering crowd on the mountain top and towards the city as she protectively cradled her heart safely in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kara sings to Lena is loosely interrupted from the Spanish song Eres Todo Para Mi by Odilio Gonzales. A few words needed to be added in order to make sense.


End file.
